


Eye Love You

by chencing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Guanlin gets a happy ending, M/M, angsty, not really - Freeform, or does he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chencing/pseuds/chencing
Summary: Eye color changes once you meet your soulmate, but what happens when Guanlin's soulmate is in love with someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoo follow my twitter @wooguan <3

In the world there's 98% humans who have a soulmate that they meet. There's no specific age but you can meet your soulmate in the ages thirteen and up, sometimes it takes more than thirty years to find the person you're destined with. 

If you're a child, one would think that one half wouldn't be able to see color—only black and grey but it was wrong. The only thing that changes when you meet your other half is your eye color. Children grew up learning about these important eye colors that link you with your soul mates. 

All children have black eyes—meaning they haven't found their soulmate yet. All those children's parents have brown eyes—they found their soulmate. Sadly there's those who have blue eyes, their soulmate is unfortunately dead. 

There's a number of the population that goes against the eye colors and tend to fall in love with others. Everyone knew who they were. How? The eye color. These people have such a nice and rare eye color among the black and brown eyes. Those who fall in love with someone who's not their soulmate get green eyes. 

Because of that, people tend to not date until they meet their other half. They're afraid that they will fall in love and have to leave them for a soulmate that they don't even know a thing about. 

One eye color that is so rare to see is purple. 

Purple means they don't have another half. About two percent of the population has this beautiful eye color, some jealous, others pity. Jealous because these people want to love freely without having to think about a soulmate. Pity because they have no soulmate, and their eye color will never change except to red. 

Red is a color that Guanlin likes but not when other people have it as their eye color. It upset the boy that someone was in a one-sided love and everyone knew they were. It's an eye color that most wish they never get, but nonetheless try to help those who have it, to move on. 

When you meet your soulmate you can feel your eye color change, feeling a small shock that they heard doesn't hurt at all. 

When high school started, there was a mixture of black and brown some red, about one purple and a small number of green. Guanlin was in the majority. 

The boy's eye color was black.

Everyone is excited to meet their soulmate if they have black eyes—everyone except Guanlin. He wasn't ready to spend the rest of his life with a stranger, and was afraid that his soulmate's eyes will be green. 

The one thing he's afraid of comes true. 

It was a cloudy day, a weather that the boy likes going outside due to it not being hot or too cold, just right for his taste. 

There was a small park not a far destination from the young boy's house that he liked spending time at—especially when it's empty with no younger kids. 

Guanlin was glad it was cloudy due to the fact most parents don't let their children go outside when it might rain and get their children sick and have to stay home on school days. Guanlin enjoyed these days. 

He was expecting to be alone, until he saw a male—smaller than him, sitting alone on one of the park benches. Guanlin was planning to avoid him and go take a seat on the swings and think about his life. 

Until the young boy looked at the male who stared at him and spotted green eyes. Guanlin wouldn't really care except for the fact that he felt the shock that his parents mentioned to him before. 

He saw the unknown male—well his soulmate now, widen his eyes at seeing the tall boy's eyes turn from black to a brown color despite there being a quite far distance between them two. 

Guanlin moved his gaze away from the short male, feeling his chest hurt that his fear came true. He has a soulmate that he can't even be with or won't love him. 

Despite moving his gaze away the other male still approached him carefully. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, knowing the male with green eyes wanted him to look up so they can speak to each other. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. It's not your fault you fell in love with someone, make them happy." Guanlin smiled warmly, hoping to make the male not feel guilty but he didn't know that his smile hid sadness behind it. 

The other male pursed his lips before speaking to the young boy. "Can we be friends? I want to make sure you're safe at least." Guanlin nodded, but inside he was unsure of befriending his soul mate who's in love with another human being. 

"Well let's do introductions first. I'm Park Woojin and I'm seventeen years old, turning eighteen in November." The boy named Woojin smiled shyly, Guanlin noticing his cute snaggletooth. 

"I'm Lai Guanlin, and I'm fifteen years old, turning sixteen in September." They both shook hands awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. Woojin let out an airy laugh. 

"I didn't know you were so young, I thought you were my age or older due to your height, but I thought wrong." 

The younger boy laughed, getting told the exact same thing multiple times because of his height. Most people would be annoyed but Guanlin surprisingly wasn't. 

The older male watched the tall boy laugh, feeling a small smile come on his face. He thought Guanlin was cute. 

During their time at the park, they spent their time getting to know each other until they landed on how Woojin got green eyes and how he fell in love. 

"His name is Jihoon, he's the same age as me but just a few months older. We met at age thirteen and became best friends. We started to date as an experience at age fifteen but fell in love the following year."

"Does he have a soulmate or..?" Guanlin didn't finish the sentence, already knowing that Woojin will know what he meant. 

"No, he's part of the two percent. He has no soulmate." 

Guanlin nodded, understanding maybe that's why they experienced. Jihoon had no soulmate while Woojin didn't meet his yet. "He's been afraid that I will find my soulmate and leave him." 

"I would too, actually I was afraid of meeting you ever since I learned about the eye colors at school." 

"Why?" The older male seemed confused, glancing at the older male who seemed embarrassed of being afraid of their soulmate ever since he was a kid. 

Guanlin shrugged. "I don't know. I was afraid that they will have green eyes, because then I'll be alone. I know I can love someone else, but I've never been in a relationship due to my fear and not wanting to fall in love." 

"I'm sorry your fear came true, you know about your soulmate having green eyes."m

"Stop apologizing, you don't get to choose who you fall in love with, it just happens." Guanlin assured the older male who gave him a guilty look. 

"I hope you find someone." 

"I do too."


	2. Color Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin's eye color changes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or requests please comment or tweet me at @wooguan :)

It's been few weeks since their first unexpected encounter. Most people would think they put a big distance between them to the point of the both males avoiding each other but it wasn't that. 

They became close friends after the news of them being soulmates. Woojin wasn't lying when he told the younger boy that he wanted to be friends to make sure he's safe. Thus, Woojin became protective. 

Despite being close friends, Woojin didn't make his soulmate and boyfriend meet, afraid that they might not get along. Guanlin didn't mind not meeting Jihoon. 

Woojin and Guanlin often went out as friends to the park and other places that were crowded, Woojin buying stuff Guanlin wanted because he found it cute how the younger boy would always smile brightly about an item and explain what it means to the older male. 

"You didn't have to spend so much money on this bracelet." 

"But I wanted to. It was cute how you explained the whole meaning of it and where it came from." Woojin smiled warmly, missing how Guanlin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

˚✧⁎⁺˳✧༚

The young boy ended up going to the same high school as Woojin without having a single clue until they spotted each other sitting at the same table in the cafeteria with their friends. 

Guanlin had two close older friends, their names were Minhyun and Sungwoon, they babied him a bunch but always gave him good advice. What he didn't know was that his only two friends were also friends with his other half's circle of friends. 

Once Woojin and Guanlin made eye contact they both gave each other a shy and awkward smile, not expecting to see each other during school hours. 

Lunch was going fine until Woojin's boyfriend—Jihoon decided to ask a question. 

"Guanlin right?" He received a nod from the younger male and then continued. "Your eyes are brown, that means you met your soulmate. How's your soulmate?" 

Guanlin shrugged a bit disappointed that he couldn't talk about how much he loved his soulmate like the others. "He's kind and buys me stuff, it's just that we're only friends." Jihoon just nodded. 

He accidentally made eye contact once again with Woojin who gave him an apologetic smile, he felt bad. 

˚✧⁎⁺˳✧༚

After that day Guanlin's other half was being nicer to him, by walking him home and always texting him constantly. 

Guanlin didn't mind until he started feeling happier and ended up smiling way too much when Woojin spoke to him. That's the problem, he doesn't want to start liking the male despite them being soulmates. 

It was okay to like the older male, but liking most times leads to love, which Guanlin doesn't want to lead it to that. 

Not only will he get rejected, but then Jihoon will find out one day and the younger boy really admired his soulmate's boyfriend. Guanlin was Jihoon's fanboy. 

Due to his fear of falling in love with his soulmate he began to avoid the older male, but it didn't really matter since he was so caught up with his boyfriend anyways. But somehow the young boy's plan failed one day when he looked in his bathroom mirror one morning. 

Guanlin had red eyes something he did not want to happen. 

The young boy blinked multiple times and even rubbed his eyes hoping he was dreaming or seeing wrong. Unfortunately Guanlin knew it was real when his mother gasped in the kitchen once her son came in to eat his breakfast for school. 

He was glad that he told his mother about the situation with his soulmate, because now she won't question it too much. 

"Oh honey..one-sided love." 

Guanlin nodded weakly. 

"I didn't know how it happened. I knew I liked him but I didn't think I was in love with him. I even avoided him to stop it from happening!" Guanlin whined, his plan of getting over Woojin failing. 

"Honey, you don't get to choose when you fall in love and with who. You wouldn't have been able to prevent your feelings toward your soulmate." 

"It just sucks how everyone will know I'm in love with someone, everyone knew I had a soulmate already but now, they'll just see my one-sided love." Guanlin sighed, not wanting anyone to see his eyes. 

His mother felt bad and let him skip school, the principal even letting Guanlin take as much time as he needs, knowing what it felt like when she had the same situation as the young boy. 

Guanlin missed a total of 5 weeks of school, but thankfully his principal gave him all the assignments for class, meaning he was still passing all his classes. 

It upset Guanlin how Woojin only texted him twice after the first week of missing school. He knew the older male was too busy with his boyfriend to care. 

woojin♥︎ : why haven't you been at school this week? 

A few days later he texted again. 

woojin♥︎ : are you okay? please tell me you're okay. 

Soon after that, the messages stopped. It hurt him even more how his soulmate's boyfriend was more worried than his soulmate himself. Jihoon would often call Guanlin's phone or his mom—the younger boy not knowing how Jihoon got his house phone number. 

Jihoon wasn't the only one worried about the young boy but so was Minhyun and Sungwoon, they even tried to go in his room but locked himself in and convinced them to leave him alone. 

Guanlin couldn't miss school forever, although it sounded nice. 

He somehow managed to hide his eyes during class not letting anyone even take a peek at the boy's eye color. The problem was during lunch. He was planning to eat alone to avoid questions but it didn't work out as he thought it would. 

Sungwoon found him heading to a secluded place but dragged him to the cafeteria to talk to him. Once they were both seated the questions began. 

Guanlin managed to take a peek at his soulmate only to see him too occupied with his purple eyed boyfriend. His chest started to hurt from the pain. 

"Why did you miss school for five weeks!" Sungwoon exclaimed, wanting to know the answer to his question. The oldest male in the group was really worried for the person he was most protective of. 

Guanlin shrugged not really wanting to answer, he kept his gaze on the cafeteria floor, hoping no one would notice the different color in his eyes. 

"Guanlin look up." Minhyun commented, the younger boy shaking his head. Minhyun let out a sigh before putting his finger under the younger boy's chin and tilted it up. The sight shocked them. 

Sungwoon's eyes widen before he spoke or more like screamed. "Guanlin! Your eyes..they're red!" He shrieked, earning the attention of the couple in front of them that weren't paying attention until now. 

"I know."


	3. Soulmate & One-Sided Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin tells Sungwoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy this week and will be next week also because school :(
> 
> Follow me on wattpad @chencing for other stories
> 
> ex : wonhui & 2jae & panwink

"Guanlin look up." Minhyun commented, the younger boy shaking his head. Minhyun let out a sigh before putting his finger under the younger boy's chin and tilted it up. The sight shocked them. 

Sungwoon's eyes widen before he spoke or more like screamed. "Guanlin! Your eyes..they're red!" He shrieked, earning the attention of the couple in front of them that weren't paying attention until now. 

"I know." 

Guanlin let out a sigh at the sight of the couple giving him worried looks. "One-sided love? Is that why you didn't come to school?" Sungwoon questioned, getting a small nod from the young boy. 

Guanlin was suddenly against a chest in an awkward position due to them sitting but he didn't mind being held by Minhyun. "Sungwoon and I will help you get over the person." He assured, running his hands through the younger's hair in a soothing way. 

˚✧⁺˳✧༚

"It's our mission to help Guanlin get over his one-sided love!" Sungwoon declared during the meeting with Minhyun, Jihoon, and Woojin. "What if..we make his soulmate love him, then Guanlin will fall in love with them instead." Jihoon suggested earning two approved nods. 

They all turned towards Woojin who hasn't said anything at all. "Do you even know who's his soulmate?" The youngest in the room asked, making the older males drop their shoulders in disappointment. 

"Let's try to find out!" Jihoon exclaimed before continuing. "We already know he met his soulmate and that they're friends, meaning that it's one of Guanlin's friends."

"We're Guanlin's only friends." Minhyun deadpanned, a pout formed on Jihoon's lips—Woojin found it adorable. "We all know Minhyun and I aren't his soulmates, and Jihoon you're out of the question." Sungwoon stated before turning his head to Woojin. 

"Woojin, have you met your soulmate?" 

Woojin didn't know whether to lie, or say the truth. If he were to lie, then Jihoon wouldn't get hurt, but if he were to say yes, then Jihoon would nag him about it. 

"No." 

The lie slipped through his mouth easily, like water. He thought he would've hesitated or stuttered but he surprisingly didn't. 

"That means Guanlin's soulmate isn't friends with him." Minhyun informed before scratching his head. "This is hard."

"Well, if we can't find his soulmate, should we just try to help him move on?" Sungwoon suggested checking everyone's expression to find an answer. 

Minhyun suddenly gasped. "What if one of us is the one Guanlin is in love with?" Causing the others eyes to widen. 

"It makes sense, we're his only friends and he doesn't believe in love at first sight!" Sungwoon exclaimed, panicking. "What if it's actually one of us, what do we do?!" 

"We really need to find his soulmate." Jihoon concluded, his eyes wide. A fact that not the many people knew was that if you're in a one-sided love you begin to get weaker each month, the main reason why others try to help those with red eyes. 

Woojin sighed before speaking. "Won't it be impossible?" The male was grateful that he took a couple of acting classes since he was young. "Not if we force him to tell us. Okay Jihoon you're going to lead him towards an empty room and that's when we corner him and attac-"

"We're not forcing him, Sungwoon!" 

"You're no fun, Minhyun." 

While the two older males bicker, Jihoon turned his body towards his boyfriend who glanced at him in confusion. "Do you think..he's okay?" Jihoon mumbled, his eyes filled with worry for the young boy. 

"Yes." 

"This happened to my aunt. She got into a one-sided love and wasn't able to move on, she ended up in the hospital for months not being able to wake up." 

Woojin frowned. "I'm sure this won't happen to Guanlin." He assured Jihoon who attempted to give him a light smile but came out as an awkward smile instead. 

˚✧⁺˳✧༚

"Guanlin, who is it?" Sungwoon spoke in a soft voice but received silence from the younger male. "It's one of us huh?" Referring to him, Minhyun, and the Park Couple. 

This time he received a small nod from the tall boy who had a frown plastered on his face. He let out a sigh before putting his hands on his face as if he was going crazy. 

"I hate it." 

"What do you mean Guanlin?" 

"I hate how I'm in love with him."

"Can I know the name?" Sungwoon spoke gently, not wanting to scare the boy that sat in front of him. 

"Woojin." 

Sungwoon was once again shocked. He would've expected Minhyun or Jihoon since it seemed like the boy admired them so much, always listening to them intently. 

"He's actually my soulmate." The young male let out a deep sigh. Planting his head on his face again, ashamed that he fell in love with his soulmate that was in love with another man. 

Everything dawned on Sungwoon. From the secret glances they shared with each other to the hanging out after class four times a week. 

"Is that why he would always stare at you when we brought up soulmates during lunch?" The older male asked, receiving a nod from the younger male who had a small frown on his face. 

Sungwoon really wanted Guanlin to smile and not frown.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be 3-5 chapters most likely :)


End file.
